


Machines with Painted Faces

by theinklingsoftime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kidge - Freeform, basically it's the cliche after school robotics club, but like actually real, robotics au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinklingsoftime/pseuds/theinklingsoftime
Summary: Room 102 is home to many things Katie Holt isn't really sure of.Code she can handle.But Keith Kogane, whom she's torn between kissing and trying to murder, is another story.





	1. Chapter 1

It was raining on Thursday.

No practice for lacrosse.

The halls were wet.

Keith was on building duty.

It wasn’t his favorite job, but-well, it could’ve been coding.

“Hey.” He heard behind him, and didn’t bother stopping trying to dismantle the wheel in front of him.

“Yeah?” He responded, glaring at the stupid wrench in his hand-never worked.

“I need some help.”

“A bit busy, Pidge.” He tried attacking it from the other side, and groaned when one of the bolts snapped.

A pale hand gently extricated the tool from his fingers.

“You need a break.”

“You got a joint?” He snapped, and looked at her.

Hazel eyes glared back at him.

“I got a problem. You can fix it.”

“Geez.” He sighed, and pushed past her. “What is it?”

“I’m trying to fix one of Lance’s blueprints. Something…..went awry.” She mumbled, biting her lip. “I may have accidentally erased half of it.”

“You’re up shit creek.” He snorted, and she slugged him in the shoulder.

“Shut up.”

“So, what do you want me to do?” He looked down at her, eyes questioning.

“Redraw it?” She said quietly.

“You shitting me?” He snorted, and tried to get back to his table.

She near threw herself in front of him. “I’m serious, I need you to help me. Seriously.”

“I can’t draw.”

“Now you’re shitting me. I saw your notebook.”

“You what?” His voice was strangled and he pushed her into a table.

“I saw your notebook.” She said, arms pinned onto the table. “And-what the hell? You’re better than half my friends in Art.”

“You looked at my notebook.” He said slowly, again.

“Yeah, princess, I saw your notebook. Fucking deal.”

“Are you-,”

“No, I’m still not shitting you.” She said, almost laughing. “Now help me, you asshole, or I’ll tell Shiro you’re a useless piece of shit.”

“Why should that scare me?” He said lowly, breath warm on her neck.

“Because then I’ll tell Allura.” Her voice was soft as she leaned in closer. A finger traced his side, and he felt a jolt go up his spine. “And then you’ll really be fucked.”

He inhaled. “What do you want again?”

“Help me.” She said, smirking a bit. “Draw.”

He shoved himself into an upright position, and walked over to the notebook.

The drawing was of a basic sort-anyone could redraw it, really.

Wheels, arm, the little motors- He turned around.

“Why can’t you redraw this yourself?” He questioned.

She rolled her eyes.

“You know, Coran had to hold Allura back during notebook checks because she wanted to dump mine in the toilet because-,” She made quote marks with her fingers, “It’s a disgrace to my eyes, Coran, just end it!”

He snorted to himself, and grabbed a pencil. “Is this the Voltron prototype?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

And the rain drip-dropped down the glass windows as the two huddled over a table, their heads close together, breath mingling over the little, black notebook.


	2. Chapter 2

It was three o'clock on a Tuesday.

  
The air had the crisp tinge of fall, despite the ninety degree temperatures.

  
Altea High’s football team was practicing for the upcoming game against their rival, Daizabaal Academy, on Friday.

  
And Keith Kogane was in a closet.

  
(If he was Lance, he would’ve made a pun)

  
(He wasn’t Lance)

  
(He still could appreciate the pun)

  
He had been waiting in said closed for around ten minutes, and sweat dripped down his back as he glanced at the watch on his wrist.

  
The little zero following the three flashed to a one, and he sighed.

  
She was late.

  
Suddenly, footsteps echoed through the hall, and the door was jolted open, Keith scrambling up on a bucket with a screech.

  
“It’s me.” The figure panted, and Keith frowned.

  
“No freaking duh, Pidge. Where’ve you been?”

  
The girl sighed, and sat down next to him, closing the closet with her foot. “Hunk saw me, and I had to hide in the bathroom for five minutes.”

  
“Huh. Interesting.”

  
“Then a janitor came in and-,”

  
“I don’t want to talk about your experience in the bathroom.” He gripped her wrist and pulled her close to him, breath heavy, and eyes closed. “I don’t think you do, either.”

  
She swallowed. “Yeah.”

  
She leaned closer and, eyes both fluttering closed, pressed a kiss on his nose.

  
His eyes snapped open. “Cheater.”

  
She snickered. “Dork.”

  
“Your dork.” He said quietly, and, very gently, let his lips touch hers.

  
She moaned, and gripped his sides, moving up on her tiptoes to try and reach him more.

  
The kiss deepened, his hands slipping down to her waist, hers moving to his hair, holding him like she was drowning.

  
He slowly dragged both of them down onto the tiled floor of the closet, his back brushing against a Windex set and a broom, but the kiss continued.

  
“Keith-,” She gasped as his lips trailed down her neck. “Oh, my g-Keith!”

  
He moaned into her skin, and his hand trailed down her side just as-

  
The door slammed open, and light streamed in.

  
“KATIE?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smexy.

**Author's Note:**

> So a Tumblr drabble became this. Enjoy, and find me on the hellsite @theinklingsoftime.


End file.
